


Seven Times Pod Caught Jaime and Brienne in the Act

by mgsmurf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: A camp's loud. There's always steel clashing, horses neighing, laughing and talking and... it's loud. This is completely why Pod blamed having caught Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime fucking the once, much less seven times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the great people at JBO. Sure I've mentioned this idea a few times in chat, finally got inspired yesterday to write it up. So, not really smut, and yet more humor than I am typically capable of.

A camp's loud. There's always steel clashing, horses neighing, laughing and talking and... it's loud. This is completely why Pod blamed having caught Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime fucking the once, much less seven times. 

The first time he'd just not thought to listen before entering their tent. He should have. It was late but he'd been going to light the tent's fires to keep it warm. Lady Brienne and Ser – now Lord – Jaime had only been married days then, and barely able to keep their hands and lips off each other. 

It took a moment in the dim light to see what was going on, there on the bed. A womanly moan echoed. Beneath the furs Jaime Lannister moved, back to Pod, above... surely above Lady Brienne. Her head was thrown back, another moan sounded. Lord Jaime looked over his shoulder and glared at Pod. His eyes surely widened, at least before Pod dropped his gaze to the ground. 

He mumbled apologies as he turned and fled from the tent, squinting his eyes as Lady Brienne let out another long, loud very sensual moan. 

#

The second time he'd been balancing a tray and jug of wine, all through the rowdy camp. He'd pushed in backwards to the tent, turned and stopped. In his defense he did not drop the tray or jug, just his jaw. Lord Jaime had Lady Brienne upon the camp table, and Pod wished not to think how it was handling the weight of them. At the least their heads were to him and they had on clothing, mostly. Pod tried to ignore the long, pale and strong leg of Lady Brienne's wrapped around Lord Jaime's bare ass. 

It was his Lady that noticed Podrick first. Her eyes widened, perhaps as much as his. A bright red blush spread upon her cheeks. Lord Jaime paused, looked up at Pod standing there an idiot. 

“Put the tray down, Podrick, and leave.” Somehow, paused above Lady Brienne, his... in her... Lord Jaime still sounded together, sure, commanderly. 

Pod nodded and took a step towards the table. Lady Brienne gave a squeak and buried her head into Lord Jaime's neck. 

“There on the ground's fine, Pod,” Lord Jaime said, jaw clenched. 

Pod nodded again. “I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry, m'lord, m'lady.” He placed down the tray and tried to keep his eyes on the ground. “M-m-my a-apologies.”

“Out, Podrick.” Lord Jaime glared. 

Pod nodded again, backed up. How did the man still sound so together in the middle of.... Pod did not give a last glance to the joined bodies. He turned and almost ran from the tent. 

#

The third time he'd worried they'd slept in. He had purposely not entered their tent after they made camp the night before as he had remembered to pause and heard what seemed to be going on inside. Bronn had chuckled at Pod, wagged his eyebrows and reasoned eventually the lord and lady might, might, come up for air. So, the next morning when they had still not risen and asked to break their fast, Pod had been a bit worried. He waited until the tents were mostly down, the wagons loaded. Yet, still the lord and lady hadn't stirred. 

Pod entered still eyes almost closed. “M'lady, m'lord? Are you awake?”

A moan sounded and Pod came to a stop, his betraying eyes open. Lord Jaime sat upon one of the camp chairs. Lady Brienne straddled him. The thin wood creaked and the cloth sagged at the weight, and the strength of Lady Brienne's rocking hips. Pod was not interested in his lady he was not, and yet.... 

“Pod?” Lady Brienne turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes unfocused and brilliant blue. They were dressed in part and Pod thought it best to recognize what parts the flesh he saw might belong to. At the least his lady's back was to him, not giving him a view of her breasts, such as they were. 

Pod swallowed. Eyes wide and wondering if he could unsee this, knowing he should be leaving. 

“Find some hard tack for breakfast,” Lord Jaime said, solid and commanding. “We'll be out shortly.” Lady Brienne sighed and started to crash her hips back upon the lord's lap and his.... 

Pod nodded. “Y-y-yes, yes. Of course.” Pod was about to mumble apologies, when Lady Brienne let out an actual scream. Lord Jaime gripped her bare ass. Pod turned and fled, not the easiest with his eyes clamped shut. 

#

The fourth time was after a long day's ride. Pod was tired, and his lady looked tired. He was certain she just wanted out of her armor. He entered her tent, Bronn beside him with a message for Lord Jaime, to do just that. 

The lord commander stood in the middle of his tent still in his armor. However, still in her own armor save the gauntlets laid beside her, Lady Brienne knelt before him on the dark red rug, her mouth upon his.... Pod blinked. Bronn chuckled and leered. 

Lord Jaime glared at Bronn, although there might have been some smugness in his eyes. Lady Brienne pulled away from the lord's... with a plop. One of her hands lifted up his jerkin to give her access and give Pod and Bronn a full view of Lord Jaime's hardened cock. 

It brought two things to Podrick's mind. First, of course Jaime Lannister's cock was as gorgeous as the rest of himself, at least as far as Pod knew of cocks. Second, if the Lannister brothers spoke truthful, how impressive must Lord Tyrion's cock look hard compared to his shrunken body? 

“Your lady won't be needing your help with her armor tonight, Podrick,” Jaime said in a solid voice, not at all that of a man standing hard before a willing and kneeling woman. 

Bronn leered again. “I'll catch you, Lord Commander, when you're.... less... occupied.” He titled his head and winked at Lord Jaime as he left, pulling Pod with him. 

#

The fifth time was even worse than the fourth. In Pod's defense he had just left them and the lord and lady had been seated at their table breaking their fast, chatting and smiling, well apart, not even flirting. They'd given no indications to not return with bacon, Lord Jaime's favorite, when Pod learned the cooks had some. 

He entered, announcing himself and the bacon. Then stopped and sighed. Lady Brienne sat now bare from the waist down. Jaime knelt before her long spread legs. His lady opened her eyes, her face flushed. The lord paused and pulled back to look over his shoulder at Pod. Jaime and Brienne together sighed. 

Pod was about to shake his head until he realized within his view over Jaime's shoulder was Lady Brienne and her lower... in all its glory, pink and swollen and wet. Pod clamped his eyes closed. He could not unsee that, he could not unsee that. 

“Leave, Pod,” Lady Brienne said. 

“Yes, m'lady.” Eyes still closed, Pod stepped backwards, hoping he headed for the door. “Sorry, m'lady.” He sprung into the chill and freedom of the outside, and stared down at the bacon still in his hand. 

#

The sixth time was after a battle with the Others. Pod hadn't paused at the door to the tent. He'd seen the blood on his lady's face, dribbling down her neck and he'd been worried for her. Should he get her the maester or a healer? Did she need bandages or boiled wine? 

He's entered the chilly tent before the noises stopped him. The high pitched moans he knew to be his lady's and a growl, likely Lord Jaime's, sounded plus banging and clanking. How had he been so worried to have not heard this thunderous clattering of proof? 

The lord and lady paused. Both were still clad in armor, dented and blood spattered. Lady Brienne stood leaned down such that her armored chest laid upon a camp table while Jaime stood behind her. Lady Brienne's face was rosy from the cold and likely the coupling, her eyes wide and wild from the battle and fucking. Jaime grunted and his hips started thrusting again. Their armors clanked together as Brienne pushed her own hips back. Pod cocked his head. How were they.... in their armor? He leaned his head a bit to see if he could get a better angle. Did they still have on their swords?

“Out,” Jaime growled. 

Pod nodded. “Yes, yes, m'lord.” He turned and stumbled back out to the cold. Pod cocked his head and realized how good a woman would feel while the surge of battle still rushed through him. His lips tugged into a smile. He knew a few laundry wenches who knew of his reputation, maybe one of them'd be willing to put out his own battle lust. 

#

That seventh time had been late. The moon high in the sky lit the fields of snow. Pod did pause, and listened, long enough he looked a fool standing out in the cold and snow. He entered and paused by the fire to warm up before looking around to where the lord and lady were. 

They lay upon the bed. Brienne sat astride Jaime, her bare back pale in the dim light. He could just see a hint of her breasts in the shadows. Jaime bucked beneath her. They were so silent, so deeply into each other and their joining neither had noticed him. Pod paused a moment more than he should have, but really considering all that he had already seen of them what was another moment. They moved with the same grace as they fought together. It was beautiful and breathtaking. They were both really important to him. He knew and could see how much they cared about each other, how much they loved each other. Quietly, Podrick turned and exited with a smile. He reasoned that the gods did sometimes get things right, and Jaime and Brienne was one of those times.


End file.
